Abismos profundos
by Berenicita Cullen
Summary: Ella esta sumida en una gran depresión, el la ayuda a salir de ahí, pero surgirá un mal entendido, ¿ podrá ser el amor mas fuerte?


**_Abismos profundos_**

Camine hacia la puerta casi por inercia aunque sabia que el no se encontraba ahí, la abrí y como lo esperaba solo estaba mi auto perfectamente acomodado al frente de la puerta de mi casa, cerré todo antes de salir y me dirigí a mi auto, el viento comenzó a azotarme fuertemente, apenas comenzaba el otoño y yo ya llevaba una chaqueta a la escuela, el clima estaba tan bipolar en los últimos días que tenia que llevar cambios de ropa a la escuela para no morirme de frio o de calor. Me vi reflejada en el vidrio del auto, tenia unas enormes ojeras, ojos hinchados claramente por haber llorado tanto y en lugar de tener su respectivo color chocolate mas bien se veían negros como un día nublado, había perdido por lo menos 5 kilos o mas, me veía muy delgada a pesar de traer chaqueta, mi cabello era lo único que permanecía igual perfectamente ondulado y largo con su hermoso color café claro, me gustaba tenerlo largo de esa forma podría ocultar mi rostro con el para evitar a cualquiera que se me acercase, me veía un poco encorvada a pesar de mi metro 65 de altura y mi piel blanca se veía traslucida era increíble como en 2 años había dejado de ser la que siempre fui. Tome aire y subí al auto, tarde tan poco en llegar a la escuela que decidí que sería mejor quedarme en mi auto a escuchar música, eso me relajaría un poco antes de las clases, espere a que faltaran 5 minutos para entrar al salón, este estaba casi lleno, me senté en la ultima silla al final del salón, el día era tan igual, siempre la misma rutina, el maestro llego y ni siquiera le preste atención, saque mis libros y me dedique a hacer garabatos, esa clase ya la había estudiado tenia prevista cualquier pregunta que me sacara de mi mundo.

-Buenos días señorita Swan- el profesor Banner era como mi propio verdugo en cada clase el y yo discutíamos y aunque siempre me quiere reprobar mi inteligencia nunca se lo ha permitido.

-Buenos días señor Banner- no me detuve de mis garabatos.

-Señorita, el día de hoy seria tan amable de darle la bienvenida a su nuevo compañero- seguí la mirada del profesor, al frente de la clase se encontraba un chico alto, para ser sincera era guapo pero reprimí cualquier intento de acercarme a el, mi corazón ya había sufrido lo suficiente como para arriesgarse a querer a alguien mas, su pelo era de un color cobrizo y lo llevaba despeinado, su piel tan blanca como la mía, y sus ojos se veían un poco rasgados al momento de sonreír sin perder su hermoso color verde claro, llevaba una mochila colgada al hombro color negra que combinaba perfecto con su chaqueta de cuero del mismo color, mantenía una postura totalmente relajada parecía un chico confiado, pero antes había aprendido a no juzgar a las personas, me levante de mi silla y trate de darle la mejor de mis sonrisas al pobre chico que comenzaba su infierno en esta preparatoria o por lo menos para mi lo era, justo como lo era la vida, un infierno.

-Hola soy Bella a nombre de todos mis compañeros te doy la bienvenida, espero tu estancia aquí no sea tan terrible como la mía y no se convierta en un infierno- si lo dije, solo vi a mi profesor rodar los ojos y todos mis compañeros e incluso el nuevo estallaron en risas, satisfecha por haber fastidiado a mi odioso maestro me senté de nuevo a garabatear.

-Bueno joven después de la hermosa bienvenida que le dio su compañera háganos el favor de presentarse- el sarcasmo era como lo que nunca podía faltar entre el profesor y yo, me reí un poco ante eso. El chico también rio y yo ante ese acto levante mi mirada, el se llevo la mano al puente de la nariz supuse que era como cierto nerviosismo al hablar.

-Gracias por el recibimiento mi nombre es Edward Cullen y espero que esto no sea el infierno que me aseguraron- dijo enviándome una mirada, reí un poco y el chico se sentó a mi lado ese era el único asiento disponible.

-Bien ya que se llevaron tan bien y el joven quiere aprender de usted- me señalo- por que no nos da la clase- rodé mis ojos y me levante del banco directo al pizarrón, no necesitaba ver el tema lo tenia muy bien estudiado, escribí un montón de formulas en el pizarrón y explique una por una, el profesor quiso arruinar mi presentación pero no se lo permití y en un libro de la biblioteca comprobamos que lo que yo decía era lo correcto, después de 40 minutos de clase y de resolver dudas de mis compañeros sonó el timbre, me encerré en mi mundo en todas las clases siguientes hasta que se llego el descanso, salí corriendo hacia mi adorado auto, me recosté en el asiento y como era costumbre las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas esa era una rutina, aguantar lo mas posible durante la escuela para luego llorar, cerré mis ojos y puse mis canciones favoritas, a pesar de todo la música era lo único que podía mantenerme con vida, pasaron 4 canciones y sentí que alguien toco el vidrio de mi auto, seque las lagrimas que me impedían ver quien se atrevía a llamarme, Edward estaba enfrente de mi puerta. ¿Qué quiere este chico? pensé, abrí la puerta y trate lo más que pude esconder mi rostro y mis ojos rojos.

-Hola ¿estas bien?- genial noto que lloraba pero eso no debe importarle.

-Hola, si estoy bien ¿necesitas algo?- casi parecía que lo quería correr.

-Bueno yo solo quería darte las gracias por tu recibimiento, las personas aquí hasta el momento solo me han señalado y creado rumores acerca de mi, con tu recibimiento debo decir que me hiciste sentir mejor y la verdad fue un gran espectáculo verte discutir con el profesor- me reí de verdad, no con ironía como siempre lo hacia.

-Fue un gusto hacer que tu primer día fuera mejor, las personas aquí tienden a juzgar a los demás sin conocerlos, yo prefiero conocer y entender para no juzgar- el me miro detenidamente un momento.

-Me preguntaba si quisieras ir a almorzar con migo, eres la única persona que no me ve como bicho raro- no quería ser grosera aunque no sentía ganas de de socializar el no me desagradaba y lograba sacarme un poco del mundo en el que me había sumergido.

-Solo espera un momento- tome mis cosas y nos encaminamos a la cafetería, como lo había pensado cientos de ojos nos miraban, ignore todas las miradas, el solo fue a comprar algo para almorzar y yo me fui a sentar a una mesa alejada de todos los demás, sintiendo como muchas miradas se clavaban en mi espalda, después de poco Edward estaba a mi lado.

-¿No comerás nada?- dijo al verme ahí sentada sin nada en mis manos, el en cambio tenia una bandeja llena.

-No tengo hambre- mire hacia abajo dejando caer mi pelo sobre mi cara.

-Eres rara- el rio, yo levante mi cabeza y fruncí el ceño.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- hace tanto que no platicaba con alguien que me acostumbre a no recibir críticas.

-Lo siento si te molesto mi comentario.

-No te preocupes es solo que, mi mejor amigo también me decía rara era como un afecto de el hacia mi, he estado tanto tiempo sola que no me acostumbro a que me digan lo que soy- lo mire, se veía confundido- lo siento creo que hable de mas, salí corriendo, las lagrimas se asomaban de mis ojos, no podría ir a clases tome mis llaves y corrí a mi auto, ese era el único lugar en el que me sentí segura, se me cayeron las llaves 3 veces en el transcurso llegue y comencé a abrirlo cuando sentí que me tomaba del brazo y se acerco a mi oído.

-Huir de tus problemas y de los demás así como de ti misma y tus sentimientos no te llevara a nada- me relaje pero no deje de llorar el era tan parecido.

-¿Qué buscas de mi? ¿Por qué me haces esto?- me di vuelta para tenerlo de frente.

-Quiero entender por que eres así- decir por que soy así era lo menos que quería hacer.

-Alguien me dijo que muchas veces no reflejas lo que quieres ser o lo que eres sino lo que las circunstancias te llevan a ser, no trates de entenderme, yo ni siquiera te conozco yo no tratare de entenderte- de nuevo me encontré abriendo mi auto.

-Lo siento nunca pretendí molestarte, solo quería entenderte.

-Tú fuiste quien me dijo que todos te señalaban, nunca hagas lo que no quieres que hagan contigo, no me juzgues yo no lo hare- con eso selle mi despedida, apenas llegue a mi casa comencé a llorar, me encerré en mi cuarto tome mi celular y comencé a escuchar música lo mas alto que mis oídos podían soportar, grite sobre mi almohada y después me quede dormida. Extrañe el sonido de la música, supuse que la batería de mi celular ya se había agotado, me levante, mi cabeza dolía tanto como mi corazón, mire el reloj marcaba las 5:00 había dormido cerca de 6 horas, entonces note que estaba oscuro, no podía ser posible eran las 5 de la mañana, me recosté de nuevo, esta era la hora en la que mi madre se levantaba y miraba en mi cuarto solo para asegurarse que seguía en casa, había llegado el punto en el que salía muy temprano de casa y llegaba muy tarde para no encontrarme despierta, en las noches acomodaba la despensa para que no me hiciera falta comida y dejaba dinero sobre la mesa para cualquier cosa que necesitara, escuche el auto de mi madre salir, me levante tan rápido como mi equilibrio me lo permitió y me metí a bañar, lo único que me haría sentir bien seria un baño tan largo como me lo permitiera mi cuerpo, salí de bañarme y no quise ver el reloj, no tenia ganas de nada, no iría a la escuela, lo único que quería era dormir y llorar, todo mi cuerpo pesaba y dolía, tal vez moriría, eso me parecía genial, no tenia la fuerza para levantarme todo pesaba y estaba obscuro, moriría y eso era lo mejor que podía pasarme.

Me sentía perfecta, ¡tal vez ya estoy muerta!, pero entonces todo comenzó a doler y de nuevo caí en cuenta de mi realidad, abrí los ojos esperando toparme con el techo de mi cuarto pero en lugar de eso el techo era blanco, mire a mi alrededor y salte de susto cuando vi que estaba conectada a muchas maquinas, ¡estaba en el hospital!, pero si solo estaba dormida. ¿Por qué me trajeron aquí?, entonces mire alrededor y en un sillón en la esquina del cuarto estaba Edward estaba dormido. ¿Qué hacia el aquí?, mi cabeza estaba a punto de estallar del dolor, la tome con mis manos y la puse en medio de las piernas y espere pero el dolor no cedía.

-Sera mejor que te recuestes estas muy débil- le mire estaba parado a un lado de la cama.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso?- si estaba en el hospital por algo debía ser.

-Yo esperaba que tu me respondieras eso, ¿de verdad no te acuerdas?- por mas que trataba yo lo único que podía recordar era que estaba dormida y el dolor de mi cuerpo.

-No- moví mi cabeza confundida.

-Faltaste una semana a la preparatoria, me sentí culpable por que después de nuestra discusión ya no te volvimos a ver, investigue tu dirección y fui a tu casa, tu auto estaba afuera y supuse que no me querías abrir, te hable y cuando paso tiempo de que no me contestaste decidí que lo mejor era entrar, te busque por la primera planta y luego entre puerta por puerta del segundo piso y entonces te vi, estabas dormida o al principio eso creí, pero luego cuando no me contestaste me preocupe, estabas ardiendo en calentura y estabas inconsciente, te saque de ahí y te traje aquí y de verdad espero que me digas por que te encontré en ese estado, tienes un nivel de deshidratación altísimo, el doctor dijo que si ayer no te hubiera encontrado probablemente para hoy estarías muerta- toda la realidad de lo que había sucedido mientras "dormía" cayo sobre mi, comencé a llorar era lo único que sabia hacer, casi moría de depresión o mas bien casi moría por no comer y tomar agua.

-Te dije que no te metieras en mi vida- grite casi enojada, pero mas bien estaba dolida mi vida por fin iba a terminar y el había salvado lo poco que quedaba de ella.

-Acaso no entiendes que estas echando a perder tu vida por algo que probablemente no vale la pena.

-Vale la pena- grite ahora muy enojada.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo para que entraras en depresión?

-¿A quien te refieres?- lo mire incrédula.

-A tu mejor amigo- no podía mentir mis ojos llorosos me delataban y mi voz quebrada también lo haría, ¿Por qué tenia que meterse en mi vida?

-No tengo por que decirte nada.

-Tu silencio me dice que si te hizo daño- su insistencia me hizo enfurecer más de lo que estaba.

-El jamás y escúchame bien, jamás me hizo daño, el me hizo muy feliz y si no lo entiendes espero que mejor te largues de aquí.

-Entonces ¿Por qué no esta aquí para que vuelvas a ser feliz?

-Por mas que yo lo desee el no esta aquí y no puedo hacer nada- estaba hablando de más, pero ya no tenia sentido.

-¿Lo querías mucho?- en lugar de ser una pregunta sonó como afirmación.

-Lo amaba demasiado.

-¿Qué le sucedió?, ¿Por qué se fue?- no tenia sentido seguir ocultándolo, el seguiría insistiendo y por mas que tratara de ocultarlo lo sentía, sentía el dolor de su partida, me había dejado, ya no podía seguir ocultando todo, debía sacar un poco de mi carga.

-El… el… el murió- el llanto silencioso fue sustituido por gemidos y gritos ahogados de dolor que me producía escuchar que el había muerto de mi propia boca.

-Lo siento, yo no tenia idea, pero sigo pensando que no hay razón para vivir como tú lo haces.

-Es por que no lo entiendes, para mi el lo era todo.

-Señorita alguien la ha venido a ver- el medico se asomaba por la puerta de mi cuarto. ¿Quien aparte de Edward quería verme?

-Que pase por favor- seque mis lágrimas y levante mi cabeza, no podía describir todo lo que se sacudió dentro de mí cuando lo vi, hace dos años que no lo veía, alegría tristeza, odio, amor, confusión, ¿Qué más podía sentir?

-Hola…- no pude continuar el ya estaba frente a mi.

-¿Qué pretendías? ¿Quitarte la vida? Y de paso acabar con la de tu madre y la mía, esto no puede seguir así, te iras a vivir con migo y estas castigada- me había quedado en shock, después de dos años yo lo único que esperaba de el era un abrazo y un "te extrañe hija".

-Yo también te extrañe papá- odio esa era la palabra correcta para lo que comenzaba a sentir, ¿Cómo era posible que viajara 300km solo para decirme eso?

-No me cambies el tema- el era el que evadía el tema.

-Señor, no quiero que piense que soy un entrometido pero lo menos que necesita su hija en este momento son regaños, ella lo único que necesita es amor y comprensión de su parte para que pueda salir de su depresión por la muerte de su amigo- Edward había terminado de arruinar todo mi padre soltó un pequeño "ja" para luego hablar.

-¿Eso te dijo?, ¿Quién era el en realidad?, ¿Por qué murió?, y en cuanto a la depresión no creo que sea cierto, su madre dijo que se intento quitar la vida.

-¿Y donde estaba ella para impedirlo?, tengo dos años que no hablo con ella ni contigo- mi corazón se acelero, empecé a sentirme mal- papá será mejor que te vayas- apenas pude decir, estaba segura que esta alteración por parte de Charlie haría que terminara desmayándome.

-Señor ya escucho a su hija váyase- de pronto un montón de enfermeras me rodearon para tratar de controlarme, no tenia control sobre mi cuerpo, estaba convulsionando, y de pronto todo fue oscuridad.

El fuerte dolor de cabeza me despertó, Edward estaba en donde antes lo había visto ¿fue un sueño?, pero mi pregunta fue respondida rápidamente cuando vi mis brazos con moretones, seguramente de lo fuerte que me sostuvieron para tranquilizarme.

-¡Edward!, ¡Edward!- no contesto, ni siquiera movió un musculo, intente levantarme pero el ya estaba deteniéndome.

-Sera mejor que sigas recostada, y ahora si quiero que me hables con la verdad- ¿acaso nunca se cansa?

-No creo poder- no sabía si resistiría escuchar la historia de mis propios labios- y no creo que lo entiendas.

-Creo que lo puedo entender o lo entenderé mejor de lo que te imaginas- su insistencia me desesperaba.

-A menos que hayas vivido lo que yo viví no creo que lo entiendas.

-¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí?, yo también perdí a alguien que amaba- eso me dejo atónita- ¿si te cuento tu me contaras?- esa era una buena oferta aunque no sabia el dolor que me podía causar el revivir todo.

-Si- dije muy bajo.

-Comencé a salir con una chica a los 16, siempre la quise mucho pero ella veía algo más en mí, con el tiempo yo también comencé a sentir algo por ella y decidí que quería compartir mi vida con ella, ambos estábamos muy felices juntos, pero en una fiesta de la escuela, cuando íbamos de regreso a casa yo perdí el control y choque- su rostro comenzó a entristecerse mientras unas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y su voz comenzaba a quebrarse- yo solo salí con unos cuentos rasguños pero ella no, cuando despertó de un coma de 3 semanas me dijo que no me culpaba de nada y que ella sabia que su tiempo se estaba terminando y que antes de morir ella quería ser mi esposa, nos casamos en el hospital y después de nuestra boda ella murió- su historia era tan parecida a la mía y a la vez tan diferente, no juzgar a las personas era algo que me había dicho antes y esto me demostraba que lo había juzgado mal.

-Yo necesito salir de aquí para poder contarte y Edward yo no tenia idea, gracias por compartir tu historia con migo y tratar de entenderme, ahora debo irme de aquí- me levante y espere un poco a mantener el equilibrio, en ese momento tenia mucha hambre- ¿no hay ropa por aquí?- es se quedo pensando.

-Veré que puedo hacer- salió corriendo y yo me quede sentada esperándolo no seria capaz de humillarme y salir con una bata de hospital, espere poco el llego rápido con mi ropa, me cambie lo mas rápido que mi adolorido cuerpo me lo permitió y salimos de ahí tratando de que nadie notara que había estado hospitalizada, el camino a casa fue silencioso pero me sentía bien así, sabia que pronto tendría que hablar así que disfrutaría el silencio mientras durara.

-Esto tiene que ser una broma- dije al ver al frente de la casa los autos de Charlie y Renne.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a otro lugar?

-No, solo ignora todo lo que digan- tome fuerza para salir del carro, Edward tuvo que ayudarme toda la fuerza la había perdido en el hospital. Entre a casa yéndome de largo hacia mi cuarto tratando de que mis padres no notaran que había llegado a casa, lo cual no funciono muy bien por que en cuanto pase por la sala se dieron cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?, deberías estar en el hospital, ¿y que haces con el?-mi furia se encendió cuando Renne dijo eso.

-Hago lo que me da la gana, ahora si me hablas después de dos años ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que hablamos? déjame recuerdo, a si ahora recuerdo fue en el funeral, y una ultima cosa si no hubiera sido por el- señale a Edward- tu hija estaría muerta en este momento- no quise quedarme a seguir peleando Edward me ayudo a subir las escaleras y entre a mi cuarto, no había signo de que hubiera estado en el cuarto, comencé a buscar entre mis cosas lo que necesitaba para relatar la historia. Después de un rato lo encontré un álbum de fotos, lo abrí y la primera foto era lo único que necesitaba, me senté en la cama esperando a que Edward se sentara a mi lado, cuando así lo hizo sin dejar de mirar la fotografía comencé la historia de mi vida.

-Su nombre era Jacob, es el- señale en la foto estaba con Jacob y con un amigo de mi escuela- en esa foto teníamos trece y estábamos cenando en mi casa- esta soy yo- nos señale para que viera quienes éramos- lo conocí cuando tenia 8, nos hicimos amigos al instante- el nudo de mi garganta apenas me dejaba hablar, en la foto todos sonreíamos, ambos chicos me empujaban para que cayera, todos entre risas, nos veíamos muy felices- éramos muy parecidos, a todos lados íbamos juntos, nos contábamos todo, no existían mentiras entre nosotros, cuando recién cumplí 15, le platique que me habían invitado a una fiesta de una compañera, le pedí que fuera con migo y como siempre el me acompaño nos separamos solo unos minutos pero eso fue suficiente para que un chico quisiera sobrepasarse con migo, la música era demasiado fuerte como para que alguien escuchara mis gritos sin embargo el me escucho y corrió a salvarme, el chico era mayor que nosotros, lo golpeo muy fuerte en el estomago y después se fue, le agradecí por haberme salvado y le pedí que me llevara a casa, pero el estaba muy golpeado y no podía manejar en el estado en el que se encontraba, así que yo maneje- esa era la parte mas triste de todas, las lagrimas seguían su típico camino por mis mejillas, me detuve un poco a tomar aire y seguí con la historia- me di cuenta que nos estaba siguiendo, yo no era una experta manejando apenas me estaba enseñando y cometí el peor error de todos quise esquivarlo y tratando de dar vuelta a alta velocidad perdí el control del auto- abrazaba la foto con fuerza mientras lloraba desamparada- el salió por el vidrio de el frente, su muerte fue instantánea y yo solo estuve poco tiempo en el hospital, yo tuve la culpa de su muerte y nunca me podre perdonar que yo lo mate, si yo no hubiera ido a esa fiesta, si yo hubiera conducido a una velocidad normal todo estaría bien, el siempre me hablaba de lo buena que podía ser la vida, siempre me aconsejaba, me decía sus frases para pensar- ya no podía hablar el dolor se apoderaba de mi y no podía hacer nada para impedirlo, espere a que Edward dijera algo, pero en lugar de eso sentí sus brazos rodeándome, las palabras sobran cuando puedes demostrar lo que sientes con acciones, no sabia que estaba sintiendo Edward pero tal vez ese abrazo me demostraba que estaba apoyándome y eso era lo único que necesitaba en este momento.

-Gracias por compartirme tu historia, ¿Cómo te sientes?- por mas increíble que pareciera me sentía mejor, a pesar de las lagrimas de todo me sentía libre, como si le hubiera pasado la mitad del peso de mis hombros, me sentía mucho mejor ahora que podía decir lo que sentía a alguien mas, era como si esos dos años de angustia dentro de mi se hubieran ido con solo contar con alguien mas.

-Me siento mejor, gracias, es como si hubiera desaparecido la mitad del dolor, no se que hubiera sido de mi si no hubieras insistido, aunque debo admitir que aun tengo miedo de que la culpa y el dolor regresen cuando no estés para ayudarme, y también tengo miedo de que algún día te llegue a perder como a el- me sonrió, y luego me abrazo con mas fuerza, me acurruque sobre su pecho y por un momento me sentí igual que cuando estaba con Jacob, tan tranquila, me sentí protegida, libre de ser quien en realidad era.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, compartir es mejor que guardarse todo para si solo, y no debes preocuparte yo siempre estaré aquí para hacer que te sientas mejor, tendrás que soportarme por mucho tiempo, por que yo ya te considero importante en mi vida- no entendí bien el significado de sus palabras pero eso no importaba ya, el era quien había venido a rescatarme del mundo de sombras y dolor en el que vivía y yo no lo alejaría de mi por nada del mundo.

Alguien toco la puerta, me acomode en la cama y espere a que mis padres entraran, Charlie venía al frente como siempre, supuse que si Renne hablaba ella me haría daño y yo estaba en el proceso de superar todo lo que me afectaba, cualquier pelea con mi madre haría que retrocediera lo que había avanzado con Edward, agradecí interiormente que Charlie tomara la palabra.

-Bella tu madre y yo estuvimos platicando acerca de que hacer contigo y hemos llegado al acuerdo de que te debes ir a vivir con migo- inexplicablemente y siendo el peor impulso que algún día puede haber tenido abrace a Edward queriendo protegerme de ellos.

-No me iré, no te conozco solo te he visto en días festivos hace años y estos últimos dos años no me has visitado, me odias y puedo decir que el sentimiento es mutuo, estoy empezando de nuevo sin ayuda de ustedes y quiero seguir a como estoy ahora, no me quiten la oportunidad de salir de esto, estoy segura que yéndome a una casa que no conozco con una persona que no conozco no me hará nada bien.

-No te odio, y es la oportunidad para conocernos mejor.

-No me iré, soy lo suficientemente grande como para tomar mis propias decisiones y decidir que hacer de mi vida, puedo seguir como hasta ahora, Renne levantándose en la madrugada para no verme despierta y llegando a media noche para encontrarme de la misma manera, puedo seguir con eso, si me disculpan saldré a caminar, alégrense es la primera vez que salgo en dos años- sentía como si mi boca estuviera llena de veneno y todo se lo hubiera aventado a mis padres, me sentía mal por hablarles así pero después de todo ellos empezaron con migo.

Edward y yo salimos de mi casa en silencio caminando por la acera, caminar siempre me hacia sentir mejor pero no lo hacia desde que Jacob había muerto.

-Debemos poner horarios- dijo de repente sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-¿A que te refieres?- lo mire confundida.

-Pondré una operación en marcha llamada "cambio de rutina de Bella", ¿Qué te parece?- reí un poco el tenia mucha razón tenia que empezar a cambiar mis rutinas para liberarme de todo el sufrimiento, normalmente me la pasaba llorando y siempre estaba sola así que tendría que hacer un gran esfuerzo. Me seguía pareciendo increíble como en solo un instante el llego a cambiar mi vida y se lo debería por siempre.

-¿Por donde empezamos?- trate de sonar entusiasmada, el dolor seguía ahí pero estar con el hacia que se aligerara la carga.

-¿Qué haces durante el día en tu casa?- esa era una buena pregunta, el sabia justo donde darme pero tendría que decir la verdad.

-Cuando llego de la escuela, como lo que sea que me encuentre, escuchando música recojo la casa, y luego me pongo a hacer toda la tarea y cuando termino me pongo a investigar el tema de la clase siguiente de matemáticas para molestar al profesor, en el transcurso de eso suelo llorar, pero cuando se llegan las noches cuando estoy por dormirme es ahí donde todo duele mas y me duermo llorando- agache la cabeza me daba vergüenza decir como era mi patética vida triste y solitaria desde que Jacob se fue.

-Bueno, las tardes las pasaras con migo, te daré de comer algo nutritivo por que vaya que estas flaca, y haremos la tarea juntos y nada de investigar para molestar al profesor, en las noches cuando te sientas triste podrás llamarme sin importar la hora hasta que te quedes dormida así evitaremos que siempre tengas los ojos rojos e hinchados- Dios este si que es un verdadero Ángel que me está ayudando y protegiendo-¿Qué haces durante el receso de la escuela?- agache mas la cabeza.

-Me encierro en mi auto a escuchar música y a llorar- eso me daba mas pena que decir lo que hacia por las tardes.

-Tengo una solución para eso, iras a la cafetería te sentaras conmigo y comerás algo.

-Parece que lo tienes todo planeado- después de todo el camino no verlo a la cara me atreví a mirarlo, y vi en el preocupación o eso parecía.

-¿Qué harás el fin de semana?- eso no lo tenia previsto, me gustaba su compañía pero en fin de semana, no sabría que hacer tanto tiempo con el.

-No tengo idea- no importaba cuanto dolería yo siempre le tendría que hablar con la verdad si quería sanar mis heridas aun abiertas.

-Ya se lo que haremos este fin de semana, pero no te podre decir nada, será una sorpresa- después de eso regrese a casa, Edward me dijo que sería normal que me sintiera triste si estaba sola, y esa noche así fue las heridas se abrieron y comenzaron a reclamarme el por que había olvidado que estaban ahí, cuando no pude mas lo llame y me dormí escuchando su voz.

Todos me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro, pero trataba de que no me importara mucho, antes de ingresar al salón de clases hable con el profesor Banner, le pedí disculpas y para mi enorme sorpresa el también se disculpó con migo y me hizo ver que era una alumna muy inteligente que valía la pena que siguiera como lo hacía, para todo el salón fue extraño verme participar en las clases y ver que el profesor y yo ya no peleábamos como lo hacíamos hace una semana, seguía viendo mi mundo nublado pero ahora podía ver que ciertos rayos del sol se asomaban entre las nubes dejándome ver un poco de luz, Edward llego tarde a clases por lo que no pude hablar con el ni siquiera entre clases.

-Te vez muy bien el día de hoy- lo mire tenia una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos apenas se lograban ver.

-Gracias me siento bien, aunque algo rara, todos me miran extraño- entramos a la cafetería, sentía todas las miradas fijas en mi, Edward me llevo a una mesa llena de personas que probablemente asistían a las mismas clases que yo pero que jamás les había prestado atención, después de un rato llego con suficiente comida para los dos, y con unas pastillas, lo mire extrañada y el me dedico una sonrisa.

-Creíste que te sacaría del hospital así como así, le pedí al doctor tu tratamiento- casi llore pero de la impresión, mire a los demás que nos miraban y el entendió que yo debía estar confundida, el me había dicho que todos lo señalaban diciendo cosas de el y ahora el estaba con ellos- estuviste fuera una semana en la que hice amigos resulta que son buenas personas te los presentare, te aseguro que con ellos te sentirás bien, nunca estarás sola- me presento a varios de sus amigos y amigas, aunque no participe mucho en las conversaciones que mantenían me hicieron sentir realmente cómoda. El día paso tan rápido que no me di cuenta cuando me quede dormida viendo una película que aunque tenia tiempo de que había salido de cine, nunca la había visto por todo lo que me había sucedido. En toda la semana siempre fue la misma rutina, me sentía mucho mejor conmigo misma y ya comenzaba a verme mejor, cuando no estaba con Edward entendí que debía ser independiente de el, dolía mucho cuando el no estaba y sabía que el aunque lo quisiera no siempre estaría para mi, fingiendo un poco le dije que tenia planes con una nueva amiga que había echo en apenas una semana, fui a la librería de la ciudad y compre muchos libros que me parecieron interesantes, luego fui a la tienda de música y video y compre muchas películas y varios discos de mis artistas favoritos, llegando a casa prepare palomitas y me puse a ver una de mis nuevas películas, cuando eran cerca de las 11 de la noche me fui a dormir en un rato mas llegaría mi madre, y no sabia como reaccionaria si me veía despierta, cuando llegue a mi cuarto tenia 11 llamadas perdidas y 4 mensajes de Edward.

_Hable con Alice y me dijo que no estabas con ella si esta pasando algo malo por favor dime. 2:35 p.m._

_Hola cuando veas esto márcame estoy preocupado por ti. 4:03 p.m._

_BELLA si hice algo mal solo dímelo. 6:43 p.m._

_¿Estas enojada con migo? 7:58 p.m._

No sabía si reír o alarmarme por la preocupación de Edward, pero sería mejor que lo llamara antes de que comenzara a llamar a la policía para buscarme, me reí de eso. No necesite buscar mucho su numero solo tenia que regresar una de sus tantas llamadas perdidas.

-Bella puedes decirme ¿Por qué no me contestabas?- el realmente estaba enojado nunca me había hablado así.

-Deje el celular en mi cuarto y en todo el día no estuve en el, ¿para que me necesitabas?- trate de sonar lo mas normal que pude, no entendía por que pero que me hablara así me hirió.

-Hable con Alice y me dijo que no estabas con ella me preocupe por ti ¿estas bien?- así ya sonaba mas a el. Me reí y escuche algo parecido a un bufido por el teléfono.

-Estoy bien, es solo que me di cuenta que cuando no estaba contigo me sentía mal y me estaba haciendo dependiente a estar siempre contigo, por eso decidí sobrevivir una tarde sin ti y lo logre muy bien.

-Eso es muy bueno, pero debiste haberme avisado de verdad me preocupe mucho por ti, pero bueno lo importante es saber que fue lo que hiciste.

-Vi películas, escuche música, y leí un pedazo de un libro fue un día entretenido.

-Me gusto escuchar que estas siendo mas independiente pero por favor la próxima vez que necesites estar sola avísame ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro- pronto me quede dormida Ángel tenia una sorpresa para mi mañana.

Casi me caigo de la cama cuando escuche mi celular sonar, debía de ser muy tarde, corrí hacia al baño me bañe cepille los dientes y me peine en menos de 15 minutos, salí disparada de casa hacia el volvo plateado frente a casa.

-Perdón me quede dormida- dije entrando al volvo de Edward.

-No te preocupes, pero te debo decir que este será un largo viaje, antes de irnos ¿quieres ir por algún disco o algún libro?

-Escuchare música que a ti te guste.

-En ese caso- tomo una venda roja- te vendare los ojos, lo siento pero como ya dije es una sorpresa- no dije nada en todo el transcurso del camino, me concentre únicamente en la letra de las canciones, se parecía mucho al tipo de canciones que yo escuchaba, no sabia cuento tiempo paso, perecían ser horas- llegamos- escuche al fin su voz, sin quitarme la venda de los ojos me guio por un camino, después de varios inconvenientes llegamos a nuestro destino me tomo por los hombros y me quito la venda casi grite cuando lo vi frente a mis ojos.

_Aquí descansa Jacob Swan, amado hijo, hermano y amigo 1995-2010_

Mis padres se encontraban ahí pero no me importo me deje caer en la tumba de Jacob y comencé a llorar, no entendía el motivo de Edward para traerme aquí, pero supuse que era parte de sanar mis heridas enfrentarme a eso.

-¿Jacob Swan? ¿Ese no es tu apellido?- la voz de Edward sonó apenas en mi cabeza me levante y todavía sin mirar a mis padres me dirigí a el, que me miraba como si hubiera sido traicionado por mi.

-Si es mi apellido- no podía responder a nada más que no fueran sus preguntas.

-¿Qué se supone que eran?- ¿suponer?, pensé un poco.

-Amigos.

-¿Qué eran?

-Hermanos, para ser exactos mellizos.

-Pero ustedes no se veían como hermanos- eso era una afirmación

-Nunca nos vimos como hermanos ni cuando lo descubrimos.

-¿Entonces que eran?- el tono frio de su voz me asusto.

-Ya te lo dije siempre nos vimos como amigos- le grite, ahora las lagrimas no eran de dolor si no de ira, ira que me provocaba que Edward me hablara de aquella manera como si mi hermano y yo hubiéramos tenido algo que ver, el solo hecho de pensar en eso me provocaba ñañaras, tal vez yo había provocado esa confusión al no decirle que era mi hermano pero, Jacob y yo jamás nos vimos como hermanos, los hermanos se celan, se pelean, no se comprenden, no acuden a las mismas fiestas por vergüenza de que te vean que sales con tu hermano, el y yo éramos diferentes, nos aconsejábamos, nos buscábamos pareja, nos divertíamos juntos preferíamos salir juntos cuando nos invitaban a lugares separados, nunca nadie entendió eso debía hablar con Edward antes de que siguiera pensando mal de mi y de mi hermano. Su mirada fría me confirmo que el pensaba mal de mi. – ¿Crees que soy tan enferma como para haber salido con mí hermano?, parece que no me conoces Edward, nadie nunca entendió la relación que yo tenia con mi hermano, el no era mi hermano era mi mejor amigo, era la persona con la que compartía todos mis secretos, era la persona en la que podía confiar, era la persona con la que me divertía, era la persona a la que le contaba si tenia una cita y el me decía como los debía tratar para no atosigarlos, el no me trataba como a su hermana, los hermanos se pelean, el y yo no, nuestra relación era muy parecida a la que tengo contigo pero parece que eso se terminó- me dolió que pensara mal de mi pero me enseño algo muy importante apreciar mi vida y no dejar que nadie por mas que lo amara me lastimara.

-Perdón la única razón por la que te traje aquí fue para que tu y tus padres perdonaran sus diferencias, nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal ni pensar mal de ti, de verdad lo siento.

-En este momento no se si pueda perdonarte, lo único que puedo hacer es darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi salvaste mi vida y eso jamás lo olvidare, pero ya aprendí mi lección y se que no importa cuanto ame a una persona si te lastima no debes dejar que eso te afecte- le di un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí a donde se encontraban mis padres quienes para mi sorpresa me dieron un abrazo, seguramente Edward había hablado con ellos antes- perdónenme por como me comporte se que para ustedes debió ser tan difícil como para mi lo fue.

-No Bella somos nosotros quienes te debemos pedir perdón, no fue tu culpa lo que sucedió jamás debimos culparte por eso y tu madre no debió dejar de hablarte por eso, pero ahora que ya vemos las cosas claras no queremos perderte a ti también eres lo único que nos queda.

Lo único en la vida por lo que debía luchar era por mi misma, antes había escuchado que para amar a alguien mas debía amarme primero a mi misma y eso debía hacer, no importara lo enojada que estuviera con Edward siempre le estaría agradecida por hacerme apreciar mi vida y por haber echo que la relación con mis padres cambiara han pasado tres años desde esa tarde en el cementerio ahora vivo con mi padre y he aprendido a conocerlo y aceptarlo como tal. Cuando Jacob y yo nos dimos cuenta de que éramos hermanos no nos entristecimos agradecimos que algo como ese lazo tan importante nos uniera aun más, yo conocí a un padre y el conoció a una madre. Ahora estudio en la universidad una licenciatura en letras, ya escribí mi primer libro y pronto tendré una firma de libros, las experiencias de mi vida me han llevado a ser lo que ahora soy no me arrepiento de nada ya que aprendí mucho de mis errores y estoy segura que ya no los cometeré.

La firma de libros me sorprendió mucho al ver cuanta gente estaba ahí, les platique sobre el libro y me sorprendió ver que muchos de los que se encontraban ahí ya lo habían leído, me sentí feliz después de mucho tiempo me sentía completamente feliz al ver como mi carrera prosperaba al tener una buena relación con mis padres y al ver como mi vida avanzaba como yo lo había soñado, ver como mis sueños poco a poco se hacían realidad.

-Buenas tardes señorita escritora debo decir que me encanto su libro sobre todo la parte en la que el se da cuenta que es un tonto y le pide disculpas al amor de su vida- casi me caigo de la silla en la que estaba al escuchar su voz, mi corazón no dejo que razonara y sin pensarlo seguí a la voz que se encontraba detrás de mi y lo abrace, ya no sentía odio hacia el no podía el había cambiado mi vida y a pesar de todo nunca pensé que lo había extrañado tanto.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí no sabes cuanto te extrañe- dije por fin, yo me fui sin decir adiós, empezando una nueva vida con mi padre, cambie el numero de mi celular y perdí el contacto con mi antigua escuela.

-Yo también te extrañe mucho- dijo y me miro de frente sin dejar de abrazarme- ¿ya me perdonaste?- escuche temblorosa su voz.

-Nunca estuve realmente enojada contigo, tu cambiaste mi vida- era ahora que me daba cuenta de que en realidad jamás estuve enojada con el, era imposible que yo me enojara con la persona que me apoyo, el hizo que mi vida cambiara en una semana, el logro borrar dos años de dolor en tan solo ese tiempo, y siempre se lo agradecería.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, creo que ahora aclaradas las cosas podemos hacer algo juntos- dijo un tanto nervioso.

-Me encantara, solo debes esperarme un poco- mire hacia atrás donde una larga fila de personas me esperaban.

Termine la firma de libros y Edward y yo nos dirigimos a tomarnos un café, el estudia una carrera en medicina como su padre, todavía le queda mucho por estudiar pero el realmente ama su vocación.

-Es increíble como ha pasado el tiempo- le dije mirando hacia el cielo, mientras le daba un pequeño sorbo a mi café.

-Si, he leído todo tu libro y creo que ahora puedo comprenderte más- dijo sacándome un poco de mis pensamientos.

Mi libro era completamente mi historia solo que con nombres diferentes a excepción del de Edward, me puse completamente roja, el era uno de mis protagonistas en mi historia y el también era el amor de la protagonista.

-Aunque me quede con una duda que esta atormentando la cabeza desde que leí el libro.

-¿Qué cosa?-mi voz era temblorosa.

-No se como te sientas tu, pero desde que te fuiste yo no he podido dejar de pensar en ti, y debo admitir que cuando leí tu libro y vi como escribiste acerca de mi me dio un poco de esperanzas.

Jamás había considerado las cosas de esa forma pero ahora que lo veía con la mente más despejada jamás me había puesto a pensar en lo que en realidad sentía por el, mi corazón no sabia porque siempre a su lado yo era feliz ¿el sentía lo mismo?

-Se que esto es apresurado que lamentablemente nos conocimos poco tiempo y que tal vez tu esperabas algo mas pero, yo no tengo otras palabras para decirte que mis sentimientos hacia ti solo los puedo reconocer de una manera y esa manera que al principio me negué a aceptar es amor, ¿Bella, quieres ser mi novia?

No sabia como debía reaccionar, nunca me había dado cuenta de lo que en verdad sentía por el ni siquiera en el momento en el que escribí sobre el, pero los nervios que sentía, como mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente y como sentía que todo se revolvía en mi interior me dejaba en claro que yo también sentía algo por el, por mi Ángel que había venido a sacarme de los abismos profundos en los que vivía para ser completamente feliz.

-Creo que al principio no sabia que decir pero si-le mire y en su rostro comenzaba a dibujarse una sonrisa y en ese momento entendí que jamás podría volver a separarme de el, por que solo necesite de ese gesto para ser completamente feliz. Entonces me di cuenta de que la vida podía cambiar en un instante cuando el apareció en mi vida para hacerla mejor y ahora que en un pequeño instante me hizo sentir la mujer mas feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo ahí platicando de cosas comunes mientras reíamos, aun había cosas que no conocíamos del otro pero para eso teníamos mucho tiempo, ahora lo único que importaba era ser feliz a su lado.

**_Fin._**

**Esta historia la escribí para un concurso en mi escuela, solo la adapte a los personajes de crepúsculo ¿les gusto?**


End file.
